Powers of the Super Souls
by Progota
Summary: With Shibusen a school of mutants what is Soul to do when he meets Maka the sweet mute one and what is the secret behind her being silent? (ON HAITUS)
1. Meet Soul

The sun laughed maniacally waking me up. I gave a small curse under my breathe and a growl. I had to wake up and go to school for it was Monday. The first day of the school week and a living hell. I got up from my bed with a 1, 2, 3 and a quick land on my feet. I growled at how the cold floor made contact with my feet. I practically dragged myself out of my room and into the bathroom to do my usual business.

My names Soul 'Eater' Evans but I'd prefer Soul Eater. I'm 16 yrs old, have red crimson eyes, natural white hair, and unnatural sharp 'shark' like teeth. I am currently attending Shibusen High School for 'special' people. By special I don't mean like crazy or anything I mean like we have super human powers. Basically it's a school for mutants.

For me I'm able to make any weapon out of my body and use it in combat. I think its kinda cool to be like a mutant but some people in the city I live in, Death City, are very skeptical about it. Some People like us and others don't.

Today I wore my usually attire. My red pants, black and yellow hoodie, and my favorite sweat band with my anti-gravity hair tussled around. I grabbed my watch and check the time. I had less than five minutes to get there.

_Maybe if I took my motorcycle I could get there in a few minutes. Though I doubt it._

I grabbed my keys and ran toward the apartment's garage downstairs. When I got there I practically stabbed the ignition with the keys and made my way out. There was a little traffic in the usual streets, something already expected from them. When I passed the traffic I was could already see the school in the distance.

When I got to the parking lot and locked my bike to the railing the bell had already rang 5 or 10 minutes ago and I was already late. I sighed and climbed the stairs and made my way to the classroom. When I walked in I saw our sadistic professor, whose power is mind control and a dissection obsession, working on dissection of an animal.

"Ah Soul Eater please explain why you're late" Stein said sharpening his scalpel.

"Traffic" I muttered walking to row in the collage/ university like seats.

"Well you have lunch detention so take your seat" Stein said in his monotone voice.

"Whatever" I muttered pulling my seat out and sitting down.

I looked to see that everyone had a biology book open and was currently looking back in forth from the diagram in the book to Stein cutting open the poor animal. I grabbed my book out and looked around to see if I could find the page just by the pictures.

I notice the girl next to me passed on a small note over to me. She had ash blonde hair, big forest green eyes, and clear skin. She was quite pretty and the best thing is that she didn't have that makeup crap on. I looked back at the note she passed me.

_Seriously a confession already_

I was usual for me getting love notes or being confessed to, coarse being the coolest guy in school who wouldn't but I just turned them down. Either way I already had a fan club.

I just stared at it until she nudged my arm and looked at the note then at me.

"For me" I whispered. She just nodded and looked back to her book.

I grabbed the small wrinkled note and opened it.

"_Page 234 Paragraph 3"_ I gave a small chuckle and a smile and turned it to the page. Though in the end I ended up falling asleep.

Before I knew it I was woken up by my Black*Star with a strong and hard slap to my back.

"What the-" I yelled as I felt the pain.

"Soul, my man come bask in my godliness" He said with his signature goofy smile as Tsubaki just apologized with a small smile.

"You have lunch detention so might as well just get it over with" Kid said appearing next to Black*Star along with his sidekicks Liz and Patty.

They all were also mutants just like me and pretty much everyone at our school. Though there are also those who are good with weapons and technology and I guess that would be counted like a power. There just like Batman, no power but had awesome gadgets, a good intelligence, and brute strength.

In my friends case they were kinda special. Black*Star had super strength, but his fault was that he always forgot about it. Like he would pat someone in the back and send them flying across the room. Though Tsubaki had super speed, but her fault was that she was very tall and her feet or legs would sometimes tangle or she loses track and falls.

Kid though he might look like he's perfect he is actually a physic and could also read a buildings history though his fault was that he was obsessed with symmetry and he would freak out when something inside the building wasn't perfectly symmetrical. His partners, assigned by the head master aka his father, Liz and Patty were could actually morph. Though Liz morphed in to humans and Patty into animals. Though Liz had a hard time being boy or man considering she a girly girl and Patty…well Patty she was a lost cause. She was kinda a blabber mouth and animals aren't supposed to talk. Not to mention her giraffe obsession. (Don't ask)

My friends were exceptionally weird and had a lot of fault but they are still good people.

"So we still on for some B-Ball after school" Black*Star asked with excitement.

"Yeah" I muttered

"But I can't go" Liz added.

"Why not" Tsubaki asked

"Sissy gonna go get her nails done" Patty said with a smile.

"Come one Liz" Black*Star said

"No a girls nails are more important" Liz said with a pout.

"Well maybe I'll just ask Killik or Harver or something" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets and looked down to Steins desk. The girl from earlier was talking to him with a small smile on her face.

"Oh okay then" Black*Star yelled.

"Soul, get down here and start cleaning the board" Stein announced.

"Be right there" I announced back.

"Bye guys"

"Bye Soul" they said in unison and left the room.

"You might want to get a chair if you can't reach the top" Stein said looking back at the blonde girl.

"So no luck" Stein asked taking out a cigarette. The girl just nodded and stuck her finger out and lit the cigarette.

_Fire Power, eh?_

"Thank you and Maka you know that making friends might help get your voice back" he stated seriously as I pretended not to listen and clean the board. She looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Well then you may leave for lunch now, but please keep that in mind" Stein said turning stretching back on his chair. She just smiled, nodded, and made her way out the room.

"So Mister Eater why were you late today" Stein asked with a creepy gleam in his glasses.

"Traffic" I stated.

"Ha Well then maybe try leaving your house earlier" he said returning to his desk.

"Yeah, yeah, so what I gotta do" I asked looking at him.

"Scrape the gum from underneath the desks, clean the top of the desks, and help me grade papers" he said as a stack of papers appeared on his desk. I let out a inaudible growl and walked over.

_This is gonna be a long lunch._


	2. Wait You Control ALL Elements!

**After School**

Finally it was the end of the day and that meant going to play B-Ball with his closest friends.

"Hey Soul ready to go" Black*Star asked along with everyone behind him.

"Yeah" I said before bumping into someone.

"Hey watch were your going" I said before looking down to see the girl from earlier. She just looked at me and then at her muddy shirt.

"Oh shit Sorry" I said extending my hand out which she took it and stood up.

She just nodded and began to walk away.

"What was that about" Kid asked stepping forward.

"Sissy isn't that the girl who can't talk" Patty asked curiously.

"Yeah, her names Maka Albarn and she's a mute" Liz said looking at her now in the distance.

"That's sad" Tsubaki said with a worry toned.

"Well let's go play already" Black*Star said hitting my back. It sent me flying forward and into the wall of another building.

"HAHAHAHA LOOK AT WHAT A BIG STAR LIKE ME DID" He said laughing maniacally.

"Let's just go play already" I muttered.

**At the Basket Ball Court**

"Soul so who did you ask" Kid asked putting his jacket.

"Killik" I said looking around.

"When is he getting here? Did you tell him a big star like me can't wait" Black*Star said pointing to himself.

"No I didn't and he should be here already" I trailed off "Look there he his" I said pointing toward the gate.

"Hey guys" he said as two little children appeared next to him. Killik's power was that he was able to make turn his fists in to metal. So when he fights his punches hurt like hell.

"Not to be mean but why are they here" I asked pointing to his two younger siblings in overalls and messenger hats. One yellow and the other brown.

"Well I called my usual babysitter but she wasn't at home so" he trailed of as they looked up at us.

"THERES SO CUTE" Patty yelled pinching of their cheeks. They just whimpered and hid behind his legs.

"As longs as they don't cry I'm okay" I said taking the ball from Black*Star.

"Well then let's start" Killik said as the chibis walked toward the bench.

"OKAY KID, ME AND TSUBAKI VS SOUL, KILLIK, AND PATTY." Black*Star said was we began to play. It was about half an hour when we were 6-12 we were winning so far. So we decided to take a water break that is until one of the chibis came up to Killik.

"What's wrong Thunder" he asked looking at one with a yellow hat. She just tugged his pants and pointed across the street. I followed were he pointed at there was the blonde girl from earlier. Though this time she was wearing a blue sundress.

"Oh it's Maka" he said looking at her "HEY MAKA" he yelled out until she turned around. Then he motioned her to come over. That's when the kids ran to her and hugged her long legs. She just smiled and patted their heads.

"Hey Maka how it going" he asked nicely. She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Where you off too" he asked and she pointed to the book store down the block.

"Oh okay" he responded.

"Yo Killik who's the chick" Black*Star asked jumping in.

"Oh guys this is Maka Albarn" Killik announced.

"Nice to meet you" Tsubaki said with a bow.

"Hiya" Patty said jumping.

"Nice to meet you Miss Albarn" Kid said politely.

"Hey" I said with my 'cool' voice.

In response to our greeting she just smiled widely and gave a little head bow. She was cute but flat as a board.

"Oh if you didn't know Maka is also a mutant like us" Killik mentioned.

"Really what your power" Kid asked

"YEAH IT CAN'T BE ANYHTING AS GODLY AS ME" Black*Star gloated.

"Show Us Show Us" Patty cheered. Maka just looked at Killik who nodded and stepped backwards. She caught everyone's attention and we all began to watch her.

She nodded and stuck out her hands.

She stomped her small foot on the ground. Surprisingly it made a loud sound. A giant piece of the ground was now levitating.

_How I thought she had fire powers?_

"Wow" Patty yelled out happily. Maka just set it down and gave her a 'wait for it' sign.

"Huh" me and Black*Star said in unison. She bent down to the ground and touched it. What surprised us is that when she started to rise she had a long string of water floating along with her.

"You can control water" Kid asked surprised. She just nodded.

"And" Killik added. She dropped the water gently. She quickly made fast movements and with that the ball blew out of my hands, spun around in the air, and landed on the tip of her fingers spun around sorta like a basketball player would do. She gave a small smile and giggle then handed the ball back to me.

"Wow Wind too" Tsubaki said with a surprise.

"And" Killik added again.

"And?" We all said in unison. I noticed the twins backed up quickly. She lifted her hands and we all stepped back as a ring of fire blew in her hands. She quickly controlled it and set it low soon after she made it vanished.

"You control all the elements" I thought out loud. She looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"Well then Maka-" Kid said before a huge beeping and several people scream.

"Liz!" we all yelled (except Maka) as she walked tried crossing the street not suspecting the car about to quickly run her over. We all tried running for it that is when a quick rush of wind pushed us back a bit.

Before we knew it Maka was in the air landing right in front of Liz.

"MAKA" I yelled out running.

The car was only a few feet away from Liz who looked at Maka and the Car with confusion and terror. Maka outstretched her and closed her eyes.

"What is she doing" I asked to myself as I reached the gate.

Then I heard the car stop with a loud screech. Then I opened my eyes to see the terror.


	3. New Friends

**Progota: NEW CHAPTER is all I'm saying cause its like 2 in the morining and I'm tired**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see the terror but found nothing. The truck has stopped only a foot away from Maka and a terrified Liz. I noticed the wheels were frozen and the roots from the weeds growing on the plants holding back the truck.<p>

Maka blinked her eyes and quickly turned back to a crying terrified Liz. She quickly tapped her shoulder and Liz looked at the truck scared. We made our way towards them and watched amazed as Maka tried to snap Liz out from her frozen stated. When she successfully snapped her out Liz looked at her.

"Am I dead" she asked Maka who smiled sweetly and shook her head. Liz latched on to her and pulled her in a hug. Maka hugged back and quietly made "shhh" noises patting her back gently.

"LIZ" Kid called out to her running toward them as Patty followed behind him calling her sister.

"Patty" Liz yelled latching onto her sister leaving Maka behind. I could see a little sadness in Kid's eyes. It was no secret that Kid and Liz liked each other but both didn't wanna mix business with pleasure.

"Thank you soo much Maka-Chan" Patty giggled as she held her crying sister. Maka smiled and nodded but then pointed toward the basketball court. We looked at her curiously then noticed we were still standing in the middle of the road.

"Guys I think she want us to get out of the middle of the road" I suggested and she nodded.

"Oh" Everyone said in unison as we made our way back. I noticed as Killik's little siblings ran and clung to Maka once more. They looked at her without saying a word.

She looked at them and just nodded with a smile. Their eyes brightened a little and they reached for her hands which she gladly outstretched.

**(A/N: If you're wondering why Maka and the pots looked at each other they were like asking her is he was okay but since they both don't talk they can kinda like understand each other)**

"Thank you Maka" Kid said while helping comforting Liz. Maka smiled back and gently tapped Liz on her back. Liz looked at Maka still a little traumatized but a bit more calm.

She held out her hand and looked over to Killik who was acting more like an interpreter who just nodded lightly. Liz looked at Maka and took her hand.

She gently tightened her hand and walked over to an old dried rose bush. I looked at her curiously as I eyed what she did. She gently let go of Liz hand and held it out to one of the dead flowers. She lightly closed her eyes and the rose slowly stared to liven up.

It came back to life and turned a pretty yellow color. Liz had finally stopped crying and looked at it her. I smiled in a way knowing what Maka was trying at. She seemed like an interesting girl. Very Loyal too.

Maka slowly picked it and removed the thorns nicely without harming it. She gently reached for Liz hand and placed it nicely. Liz looked at her then smiled and broke down in tears again as she clutched the rose. She hugged Maka and thanked her for both saving her life and for giving her the rose.

Maka looked at her and mouthed the words 'you're welcome'.

"WELL I DON'T WANNA BREAK THE 'AWW' MOMENT WAIT SCRATCH THAT I'M THE BIG SHOW AROUND HERE SO YEAH I DO AHAHAHAHA" He yelled ruining the moment completely.

"And that's Black*Star for you" Liz said unhugging Maka.

"There goes the moment" Patty giggled.

"Guys its getting kinda late" Killik pointed out as one of the chibi's yawned.

"BUT IT'S ONLY 7:30" Black*Star whined.

"Yeah but the suns going down already" Kid pointed out.

"Yeah and it's no fun playing in the dark" I said sticking my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Well then see ya later" Kid said as Liz and Patty walked by his side.

"Bye" Liz and Patty said as they walked away with Kid.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school" Tsubaki said bowing as Black*Star started to walk away.

"Okay Time to say goodbye Pots" Killik said motioning to the little Chibis. They ran toward Maka and gave her a hug. The rushed back toward Killik and clung to his legs.

"Maka you need me to walk you home" he asked. She shook her head.

"You sure" he asked again. She nodded and he started to walk the opposite way. Now there was just me and Maka.

"So by where do you live" I asked and she pointed to the opposite way Killik was going.

"Oh me too I'll walk you" I said and began walking she smiled and nodded. She kinda cute and smiles a lot. She seems nice too.

"So Maka" I started as I caught her attention "So you have all the elements as your powers right"

She nodded and stuck her hands out. On one hand was two balls one of fire and another of water and on the other was a mini tornado and a piece of rock.

"Cool" I said leaning to get a closer view. She giggled lightly and pressed her hands together and smoke came out when she separated them.

"Maka is it true your power is special" I asked recalling the stories we would learn. She just nodded quietly. Whenever new students were to join they would have to do research on their power. Lord Death claimed it would help us improve our powers to know about our origin.

I remembered researching and ended up reading several stories about people who controlled all the elements were special. When someone was born with elemental powers they only had one. Kinda like Killik's brother or sister but those who were born with all powers were rare and were wanted since they were stronger.

She suddenly tugged on my shoulder causing me to lose my train of though. She looked at me worried.

"I'm fine just thinking" I answered and with that she seemed content with my answer. Soon we arrived at a small apartment like complex. She pointed to it, bowed, and waved.

I looked at her curiously one being I never noticed she lived in the same complex as me and guess she didn't know to since she just said goodbye to me.

I looked at her as she walked toward it and ran after her. I lightly patted her in the back and jumped a little startled. She looked at me curiously. I rubbed the back of my head and spoke up.

"Um I guess we both never noticed but we live in the same complex" I said looking at the building. She looked at me a bit surprised but just smiled and motioned me to follow.

I walked next to her and made our way upstairs. She was a foot in front of me I looked at her from the back. Hoping she didn't notice. I looked at her carefully.

She had sand blonde hair that was tied into two neat ponytails, earlier at school she wore a uniform but now she was wearing a short sundress. It blue with not much detail though it ended right at her mid thigh.

She had long slender legs, smooth silky skin, and was in a way lightly tanned but she could still be mistaken as pale skin. She stopped a floor below mine and looked at me. I blushed slightly considering I was still staring at her.

She looked down the hallway and pointed to the door below mine. She lived right under me.

_Wow coincidence much_

"I guess that's your room" I asked with a smirk. She lightly blushed and nodded.

"Well then night" I said with a small wave and smile.

She nodded and made her way to her door. I waited until I heard the door fully closed and heard the lock click before heading toward my floor and room. I looked around to see my mess of a room. I walked over to my room and just crashed on the bed. Today was hectic and I was tired.

After thinking about today's events I ended up falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm ringing. I was kinda excited to see Maka in a way. I mean we live in the same complex.

_I might get to see her more often_

I thought with a smile. I quickly got ready and brushed my teeth. I went to the chugged down the last of the milk from the carton down. I walked by the mirror one last time and made sure I looked good. Once I was done with that I walked down.

I stopped and looked over to Maka's door and didn't know whether to ask is she wanted to walk together or not. I took a deep breath and walked over to her door. I knocked on it a few times and waited but nothing. I sighed and continued to back down to the ground floor.

I walked on to the pavement and looked across the street. There was Maka who was looking at a small flower on sidewalk. She was sitting on the bus bench doing nothing but waiting I guess.

"Maka" I called waving my arms. She looked up and smiled which I smiled back. I motioned her to walk over which she did but looked both ways before even stepping foot on the road.

"So you take the bus" I asked as she stood in front of me. She shook her head which meant no

I looked at her curiously is she was at the bus stop and not waiting for the bus then what?

She reached into her backpack and took out a small note pad. She took out a pen and started to write into it.

_Wow convenient_

When she was done she passed it to me.

_**I was actually waiting for you I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together**_

I looked at her and she smiled.

"Sure I guess" I said scratching the back of my neck. She nodded and we started to walk

"Handy notepad" I said looking at the notepad in her hands. She started to giggle and scribble something down.

_**I know right **_

I let out a small chuckle as she continued to giggle. After a while the moment died down and we were both quiet. I decided to say something or pretty much anything to not make the moment akward.

"So how long have you known Killik" I asked as she gave it a moment and then started to scribble something down. When she stopped and showed me the page

_**Actually we used to be neighbors but when his sibling were born he moved to the other side of town though occasionally we hang out along with the Pots**_

"Oh that's cool" I said looking back to the front.

_**I guess**_

She wrote with a shrug. And the moment became a bit awkward again. I put my arms the back of my head and looked at our feet. They were walking in sync. I watched the floor while we walked eyeing the small pebble and occasional cracks on the ground.

After a while I felt a tugged and saw a note book in my face.

**Were here**

I read as I looked forward and saw the school. I noticed the gang by the door talking. When they noticed us I saw Patty run toward me and Maka.

"MAKA CHAN" she yelled with a psychotic laughter. I looked over to Maka and her face went pale. After that Patty pulled Maka in to a strong bear hug. I could she could hardly breathe by the way her face went in to a blue color.

"Patty put Maka down" Liz ordered as they walked closer to us.

"What she likes my hug right Maka" Patty said giggling. Maka just shook her head furiously with the little are she had left.

"Oops Sorry" she said letting her go. Maka straightened herself out. She then grabbed her notepad and wrote something down. When she was done she flipped it over and we gathered to read what she wrote.

_**Its okay Patty and Liz are you feeling better**_

Patty smiled to see she was forgiven and Liz just nodded and walked by her side.

"Well let's get to class" Kid said starting to walk a head. Everyone nodded and followed behind.

I noticed Maka smile and follow behind. Tsubaki was now by Maka's other side leaving me next to Black*Star.

"Something the matter" Black*Star asked noticing me looking at Maka.

"It just she doesn't seem to used to being around people" I answered looking at Maka happily answer Tsubaki questions.

"Wasn't she a loner" Black*Star asked

"I guess" I answered.

"She seems to making the best of being around people" Kid said also looking at Maka.

"I guess" I repeated.

"WELL SHE WILL NOT BE TAKING THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STARS LIGHT" Black*Star yelled catching the girls' attention.

I noticed Maka laugh as Tsubaki apologized to the people around us, Patty laughing like a psycho, and Liz being pissed.

She happy being around others. Her smile seemed brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Plz Review! :)<strong>


	4. Note Passing

**Progota: So sorry i havent updated in like a month. I've been busy and just to warn you this is sorta like a side project. I only work on it when i'm done with writing for my other stories. Though i will try my hardest to update as soon as i can and try to make long and interesting.**

* * *

><p>During class I sat next to Maka as she furiously took down notes. I watched her as she was concentrated on whatever Stein said. She had a serious look in her eyes and didn't even notice me staring. I didn't even notice I was staring. I heard Liz and Patty giggle a little in the background but ignored them.<p>

"As you al know a Keshin is a person who kills and eats the Souls of those in order to gain power and become stronger. We are to kill the evil keshins and protect everyone who is hurt or being attacked. Now please turn to the next page in your text books" Stein said in a monotone voice. I sighed loudly and rested my head on the palm of my hand.

That's when I noticed something being passed to me. It was the small notepad Maka carried this morning. I looked over to her and she just pretended not to notice. I leaned over and pulled the notepad closer to me.

_**Maka: Something wrong?**_

I looked at her for a second as she scribbled down notes. I looked back at the small note book and started to write down something.

_**Soul: No why**_

I passed it back to her. She read it and then wrote down something and passed it back.

_**Maka: you've been staring at me for a while. Do I have something on my face or something?**_

I read it and my eyes widened.

_Shit she noticed!_

I looked back at her and her eyes were still on the board but one of her hands was place on her cheek. I looked back the notepad and started writing.

_**Soul: No just wondering how you can stand to listen to him with a serious face and not fall asleep. Don't tell me you find this stuff interesting**_**?**

I passed it down and waited for her response. She looked at it for a while and then started to write something down. When she was done she passed it back down to me.

_**Maka: Excuse me for being a nerd! Plus I gotta keep my grades up I want to beat Ox. **_

I started at the note for a while.

_Did she just admit to being a nerd?_

I chuckled a bit when I re-read the note before writing something down.

_**Soul: Oh okay miss book worm**_

I chuckled slightly and pass it down. I looked to see her expression. She looked at it for a while. Her expression was blank but I could see the fire in her eyes. Then she started to write something down and passed me the notebook harshly.

_**Maka: Let's see how funny it will be when you fail**_

I looked at the note for a while not really sure what to say.

"Soul can you please tell us the answer to the problem" Stein asked as he pointed to the board.

"Uhh…" I said peeking to Maka who was giggling lightly with a smirk on her face.

_Shit she was right!_

"Pass" I muttered

**After Class**

"Damn that was uncool" I muttered

"But it was funny when Stein threw that scalpel at you" Liz laughed. I looked at Maka who was laughing hard.

"Right Maka" Liz asked. She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"HAHAHAHA THAT WAS FUNNY" Black*Star yelled slapping his hand on to my back. They stopped laughing when it sent me flying all the way down the hall.

"And he did it again" Kid muttered

"Oops sorry buddy" Black*Star yelled out. Liz and Patty broke out in complete laughter. Tsubaki tried to calm Black*Star as Maka ran to my side. She looked at me worriedly and scanned for any wounds or cuts.

"I'm fine" I said as I got up. Then a sharp pain hit my back.

"Shit never mind" I said grabbing my side. She gave a sympathetic look and giggle slightly.

"It's not funny" I said looking at her. She stopped giggling and gave me sorry look

"It's okay" I said as another pain shot up my side.

"Ugh" I said as I made a pained face.

She took my hand away from my side and placed hers. I started to feel it heat and then cool and the heat and cool. It was a pattern she was making her hands like and Icy Hot Patch. I could feel the muscle start to relax and it wasn't pained anymore. When she was done she removed her hands as looked at me.

"Thanks I doesn't hurt anymore" I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and I noticed a little pink tint to her cheeks.

She looked cute.

"Hey guys we only got 20 minutes of lunch left" Kid yelled

"Ya coming or not" Liz asked

"We'll be right there" I yelled as Maka got up. She outstretched her arm and waited for me to grabbing. I smirked and reached out. She helped me up and we walked back to group. We all walked and chatted, except Maka, though we had a few laughs here and there.

"So Maka may I ask something personal" Kid asked looking at Maka. She looked at him curiously and nodded.

"Okay you don't have to answer it if you don't want to" he said looking at her. She looked at and nodded again.

"Okay were you born mute or did you have an accident" Kid asked the table went quiet. I glared at him and hated him now for asking her that.

Everyone looked between Kid and Maka. Maka stayed quiet and looked at Kid. I could see she was debating whether to say anything or to just let it pass. As for Kid we waited but saw that she wasn't gonna answer.

"Please forget I mentioned it" he said looking at her apologetically. It pissed me off.

_Bad enough she's mute why remind her why she is asshole!_

She shook her head and reached for her backpack. We watched her curiously as she took her notebook and began to write. When she was done she passed it to Kid. We looked at her curiously before gently taking it out of her hands and reading it.

His eyes scanned the page meaning he was reading it to himself. That's when Maka tapped the table catching his attention. He looked at her as she placed her hand over her mouth and moved it forward. She repeated his action till he finally got what she was trying to say.

"You want me to read it out loud" he asked. She nodded and he looked at her.

"Okay then" he said straightening himself out

"It says… I actually had an accident when I was small and well it left me mute I never talked since then" he said then he looked at her. She just smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry about it, it happened so long ago I've already forgotten" he continued

"Oh" he said looking at her. She looked at everyone who was staring at her. I looked at saddened a bit. She must have gone through something traumatizing because she doesn't have any visible scars on her neck.

She looked at everyone with a curious face then puffed out her cheeks and crossed her eyes to look at her nose. She made a small vibrating noise. Everyone broke out into laughter as she did something completely ruining the quiet atmosphere.

"What the hell was that" I asked with a chuckled. She shrugged and just smiled. The bell soon rang after and we headed out to our classes. The rest of the day was a normal one. No one really brought up what Maka had said or wrote but if they did I would send them a death glare. By the time we noticed we were already getting out of school.

"Bye guys" Liz said as she walked away next to Kid

"See ya" I said as Maka waved. We ended up walking together. It was a calm and quiet walk. I wasn't the awkward silence it was comfortable silence that seemed very peaceful until Maka stopped and swung her backpack off her shoulder.

She shuffled through it quickly once again pulled out her note pad along with a pen.

"What's up" I asked looking at her curiously. She started to flip through the written pages until she found on that was empty. Then she started to write something down when she was done she slipped her back pack back in her back and passed me the notebook.

_**Sorry Soul I gotta get stop at the grocers you can go on if you want**_

"If you don't mind can I come I gotta get something too" I said scratching the back of my head and handing her notebook back. She shook her head and motioned me to follow along. I smiled and did as she motioned for. We walked quietly as she wrote something yet again in her notebook.

_**So the guys are pretty funny **_

"Yeah"

_**But no offence but Black*Star is a bit annoying**_

"He's like that but you get used to it"

_**Yeah I guess**_

"So what ya gonna get for the store"

_**I've been putting of buying groceries for too long so yeah…**_

"Seriously" I said with a chuckle. Then she stopped. Her face went pale and her eyes widened. She ran forward fast I could even feel the brush of wind as she left the spot next to me.

"Maka what's wrong" I said as she dropped everything on the street and ran into one of the little shops. I ran after and noticed this place was barren. There was no one around it seemed sort of abandoned.

"MAKA WAIT UP" I said running into the place she did.

"Maka" I scared voice shivered. There stood and old woman looking at Maka crouched down covered in blood.

"Maka child is that you" she said and reached out. Maka nodded crawling by her side and holding a large wound down to stop it from bleeding. Maka hand shined as she tried to heal it quickly.

"Your powers won't work" the lady said as Maka looked at her and shook her head furiously in disagreement. She pressed harder and the light got slightly brighter though the old woman's wound was still the same.

I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka" I said in a whisper.

"Maka you been a very good child but I seems my time here is come to its end" the lady explained holding Maka's cheek. Maka started to cry as well as the lady.

"You must take care of yourself and everyone around you" she said with a gasp of pain "You are very special never forget that" she said as a last breath before starting to disappear.

She turned into a small white soul that shined brightly. Maka got up and brought it close to her. It slowly started to fade before going away completely. She got up and ran out of the store in a stomp.

"Maka" I yelled running after her again. When I walked out she had grabbed the small notepad that was laying on the ground she was writing something down furiously. I walked over and she stuffed it in my face with tears covering hers.

_**That lady was always so nice to me. She treated me like a grandchild and took care of me. She was one of the few people I trusted. Now she's gone!**_

I read as she cried hard.

"Maka its okay" I said wrapping my arms around her. She pushed me away and looked back toward the other stores. She grabbed the notebook and wrote something down.

_**Soul please help me check the other shops for anyone that survived. I feel that the keshin is nearby. I'll check the earth for any traces.**_

"Sure just be careful" I said looking at her seriously. She nodded confidently and turned toward the stores lined up the right so I took the ones on the left.

**Maka POV**

_I can't believe the Mrs., Daniels died. She was one of the persons I surely cared about and trusted. She saw me as a person not as a mutant. She even cared for me when the accident happened._

I wiped the tears of my face and continued to search the places. I grabbed a small bell from one of the shops and began to ring it.

"Hello" a voice said. I began to ring it harder and try to follow it again.

"Who's there" another voice said. When I finally found the source it turned out to be a group of people hidden in a small area of a store.

"Who are you" a man asked

"Maka" a little girl said. She was one of the regular kids I used to do perform tricks to whenever I saw them her name was Jenny and she was one of my favorites.

"Mama she can help" the girl said tugging at her mother's sundress

"How she's just a girl" she said looking at me

"No I remember when Billy got hurt she fixed his cut" she said looking at the boy known as Billy. He nodded back in reassurance.

"You have powers" she asked as I nodded.

"Please you have to help us there are others hiding" a man said. I looked Jenny and sent her a message. What her mother didn't know was that Jenny was a mind reader and she usually came in handy when talking to others. She looked at me then nodded.

"She said she will help us but what's the matter" she said looking at man.

"Well a monster appeared and started attacking us some of us were able to run and hide but others were unlucky" he said in a sad tone. I looked back at Jenny who once again nodded and looked back at the man.

"She said to stay here and wait for her to come back and tell you its okay" she said. The man looked at me and I nodded. I got up and began to walk out. When I got to the middle of the road I slowly put my hand on the ground and listened closely.

I closed my eyes and made my senses sensitive. I try to feel for any differences of in the grounds movement. The keshins usually run at unnatural speed from there I can feel the rumbling in the ground I could track it down.

I stopped everything. I made every sense disappear and only my touch sense hyperactive. Everything around me disappeared as I only felt the ground for movement. Silence was the only thing I could hear.

There. There it was. I could feel it was heading toward something. It was preparing to jump and attack something or someone. Then it hit me. I gasp and snapped back to reality.

_SOUL!_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Another cliff hanger dont I suck... lol joking but i promise i will update soon :D<strong>

**Please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
